staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 grudnia 1991
TP1 8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Gotowanie na ekranie 10.00 "Pierwsze ostrzeżenie" odc. 4 filmu TVP z serii "Lalka" 11.50 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.00 Agroszkoła: ciągniki rolnicze. Diagnostyka. Przepisy ruchu drogowego 12.30 Dzień, w którym zmienił się wszechświat - odc. serialu dok. prod. angielskiej 13.20 Fizyka: obwód prądu elektrycznego 13.50 Jak, co i dlaczego - film dok. prod. niemieckiej 14.00 Chemia 14.30 Telekomputer 14.50 Przygody kapitana Remo 15.05 Sezam mag. popularnonaukowy 15.20 Świat chemii - serial dok. USA 15.45 Klub Midi - program muzyczny 16.00 Studio 7 proponuje 16.15 Dla dzieci: Tik - Tak 17.05 J. angielski dla dzieci 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Narodziny firmy - program publicystyczny 18.00 Family album - amerykański kurs j. angielskiego 18.20 W Sejmie i Senacie 18.35 "Królik Bugs przedstawia" - odc. serialu animow. USA 19.00 Wywiad tygodnia 19.15 Dobranoc: "Pif i Herkules" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Ostatni prom" film fab. (obyczajowy) prod. polskiej 21.35 ABC ekonomii: normy 21.45 Sprawa dla reportera 22.30 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.50 "Siódemka" w Jedynce: "Wielbłądy za żonę" - film dok. prod. francuskiej 0.10 Poezja na dobranoc 0.15 Jutro w programie TP2 7.35 Rano 8.00 Gazeta domowa 8.10 "Denver - ostatni dinozaur" - serial animow. francusko-amerykański 8.30 Panorama 8.35 Telewizja biznes 8.55 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.25 "Pokolenia" - odc. serialu obaczaj. USA 9.45 Rano 10.00 CNN 10.10 J. francuski - l. 9 10.40 Doktor Kaszpirowski 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Pokolenia" - odc. serialu USA 17.05 Przegląd kronik filmowych 17.35 "Potajemna podróż" - odc. 23 filmu francuskiego z serii "Pod wspólnym dachem" 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Ciebie, Boga wysławiamy... 18.55 Sztuka świata zachodniego (11): "Słabość rozumu" - cz. 1 19.30 J. angielski - l. 11 20.00 Non stop kolor 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport 22.00 Non stop kolor: Wściekłe psy i Anglicy 23.00 Alfred Nobel - program dok. 23.45 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 24.00 Panorama RTL Plus 9.00 Autostrada do nieba 9.45 Reich und Schön 10.10 Wettlauf mit dem Tod 11.00 Show-Laden 11.25 Die wilde Rose 12.10 Delvecchio 13.00 Ein Vater zuviel 13.30 Santa Barbara 14.20 Historia Springfieldów 15.05 Der Clan der Wölfe 15.50 Chips 16.40 Riskant! 17.10 Der Preis ist heiss 17.55 Wiadomości 18.00 Die wilde Rose 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Knight Rider 20.15 Kojak 22.00 Explosiv — Der heisse Stuhl 22.55 L.A. Law — Staranwalte, Tricks, Prozesse 23.50 Wiadomości 24.00 Strefa śmierci, film USA 1.30 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Bowling 9.00 Sporty zimowe — Olimpiada ’92 9.30 Tenis z Caen 10.00 Żeglarstwo 10.30 Eurobics 11.00 Inside Track — Formula I 12.00 Koszykówka 13.30 Revs 14.00 Sporty motorowe 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Bowling 16.00 Żeglarstwo 16.30 Boks w USA 18.00 Inside Track 19.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 19.30 Gillette World Special — mag. 20.00 Rugby — Puchar Świata 21.00 Europejska koszykówka 22.00 Boks w Wielk. Brytanii — na żywo 24.00 Snooker Sat 1 8.35 Nachbarn 9.05 General Hospital 9.50 Teleshop 10.10 Ein Sechser für einen Seitensprug 12.05 Glucksrad 12.45 Tele-Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Bingo 14.00 Police Academy, ser. rys. 14.25 General Hospital 15.10 Nachbarn 15.50 Bonanza 16.45 Lotterie 17.45 Addams Family 18.15 Bingo 18.45 Guten Abend, Deutschland 19.20 Glücksrad 20.15 Von Herz zu Herz 21.15 Zasady domina, krym. film. ang. 22.50 Spiegel tv 23.20 Wiadomości 23.40 ASuf der Flucht 0.40 Teletext 3sat 9.00 Zeit im Bild 13.00 Zeit im Bild 14.30 Rock-Pop 15.15 Genesis 15.45 X-Large mit X-Charts 17.00 Clip 17.20 Mini ZiB 17.30 Siebenstein 18.00 Bilder aus Osterreich 19.00 Heute 19.22 3 Sat-Studio 19.30 Robin Hood 20.15 Ausland 21.00 Der Kollaps — Russland im Aufbruch 21.45 Kulturjonurnal 21.51 Sport 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 Zeit im Bild da capo 22.30 Sarajevo ’91 22.50 Club 2 Pro 7 9.05 Palmerstown — Eine kleine Stadt im Süden 9.55 1000 Meilen Staub 10.50 Ganz grosse Klasse 11.15 Harry’s wundersames Strafgericht 11.45 Ein Colt fur alle Fälle 12.35 Der Furchtlose Rebell 14.35 Trick 7 15.30 Air Force 16.25 Ganz grosse Klasse 16.55 Tennis, Schlager und Kanonen 17.55 Trick 7 20.15 Drei Mann in einem Boot, kom. RFN.-austr. 22.15 City Heat — Der Bulle und der Schnüffler, film USA 24.00 Kobra, übernhemen Sie 0.55 Wiadomości 1.05 Top Job, krym. film RFN.-wł.-hiszp. 3.05 Unwahrscheinliche Geschichten 3.30 Catherine und Co., film erot. Rai Uno Wiadomości: 7:00, 8:00, 9:00, 10:00, 12:30, 13:30, 18:00, 20:00, 22:50, 0:05 6:00 Biblioteka RAI UNO - film z serii "Opowieści sierżanta" (cz. 3) "Biały pudelek" 6:55 Poranek z RAI UNO 10:05 Ekonomia 10:15 Film z serii "Superbabcia" 10:50 Wizyta Ojca Św. na lotnisku Fiumicino 11:30 "Rzeczy nie z tego świata" - film 11:55 "Bardzo mi miło RAI UNO" (cz. 1) 12:35 "Bardzo mi miło RAI UNO" (cz. 2) 13:55 "Trzy minuty o..." - ciekawostki ze świata 14:00 "Bardzo mi miło RAI UNO" (cz. 3) 14:30 "Błękitne drzewo" - program dla najmłodszych 15:00 Kronika motoryzacyjna 15:30 Czterdziesty równoleżnik z południa na północ 16:00 Big! - program dla nastolatków 18:05 Fantastico bis 18:40 Quark - "Inteligencja zwierząt" - film dok. 19:40 Almanach 20:30 Tydzień w polityce - wywiady 20:45 Wydarzenia tygodnia 21:55 "Świat, ziemia, przyroda, człowiek" 23:05 Słowo i życie - wydanie specjalne - "Jaka Europa po synodzie biskupów" 0:45 Północ i okolice 1:05 Regiony w odbiciu lustrzanym: Lombardia Lifestyle 11:00 Amerykańskie teleturnieje 11:50 Lifestyle Coffee Break - gość tygodnia 11:55 Everyday Workout - czas na gimnastykę 12:25 Wok with Yan - kuchnia chińska 13:00 Sally Jessy Raphael - rozmowy bez sekretów 13:50 Body Talk - porady dla zdrowia i urody 13:55 Search for Tomorrow - serial obyczajowy 14:20 The Rich also Cry - serial 15:20 Lifestyle Plus - wywiady Davida Hamiltona 15:30 Cyril Fletchers Lifestyle Garden - jak przygotować ogród do sezonu wiosennego 15:55 Learned Friends - serial obycz. 16:50 Lifestyle Tea Break 17:00 WKRP in Cincinnati - serial obycz. 17:30 Amerykańskie teleturnieje 18:25 Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous - o bogatych i sławnych 19:00 Zakupy w TV - oferta towarów 23:00 Zakończenie